Michael
Michael /ˈmaɪkəl/ is a male given name that comes from the Hebrew: מִיכָאֵל / מיכאל‎ (Mīkhāʼēl, pronounced miχaˈʔel), derived from the question מי כאל mī kāʼēl) meaning "Who is like God?" (literally, "Who is like El?). In English, it is sometimes shortened to Mike, Mikey, Mickey, or Mick. The last two are frequently used by men of Irish descent. Micah is a Hebrew name from the same word origins. Foreign equivalents of Michael include the Russian Mikhail, Spanish-Portuguese Miguel, French Michel, Italian Michele, Catalan Miquel, Danish-Norwegian Mikkel, and Swedish Mikael. Mitchell is a Scottish name derived from a patronymic for Michael. In the works of Harry Turtledove, the following characters are known only as Michael or Mikhail: :Michael (Designated Hitter), a character in the short story "Designated Hitter". :Mikhail, a Red Army soldier and minor character in the novel Last Orders. :Grand Duke Mikhail of Russia, a historical Russian royal, briefly regarded by monarchists as Tsar Mikhail II, referenced in Southern Victory where his English name Michael is often used. The following characters have the given name Michael: :Michael Arenswald, a German soldier and minor character in the novel In the Balance. :Michael Collins, a historical Irish revolutionary leader referenced in the novel Blood and Iron. :Michael Foster, Royal American Mounted Police officer in The Two Georges. :Michael Kennedy, a historical son of Robert Kennedy referenced in "Before the Beginning". :Michael Palaiologos, a historical Byzantine general in "Two Thieves". :Michael Pound, an American soldier and POV in the Southern Victory series. :Michael Schwerner, a historical American civil rights worker referenced in the short story "He Woke in Darkness". :Michael Scott, a fictional Confederate soldier in the Southern Victory series. :Michael Spiegel, a German lieutenant colonel and minor character in the novel In the Balance. :Michael Tegza, a historical American drummer appearing in the short story "The Fillmore Shoggoth". :Michael Woo, a 10-year-old boy in the novel Curious Notions. The following characters have the middle name Michael: :S.M. Stirling, author of science fiction epics, occasional writing partner of Harry Turtledove. :John Wayne, historical movie star referenced in The Victorious Opposition and Second Contact, inconsistently used either Robert or Michael or Mitchell as his middle name. The following characters are named Mike: :Mike Carroll, a fictional member of the Lincoln Brigade in The War That Came Early series. :Mike Clark, a fictional Union sergeant appearing in the novel Fort Pillow. :Mike McCormick, a historical baseball player referenced in the novel In the Balance. :Mike Murphy, a US Marine major and minor character in the novel Drive to the East. :Mike Pitcavage, a police chief in the Supervolcano trilogy. :Mike Resnick, co-author of "Before the Beginning". :Mike Sullivan, a POV character of the novel Joe Steele. :Mike Vaughan, a POV appearing in the short story "The Girl Who Took Lessons". The following characters are named Mick: :Mick, a pigeon-keeper and minor character in the novel Opening Atlantis. The following characters are named Mickey: :Mickey, a male of the Race in the Worldwar franchise. :Mickey Flynn, an fictional American pilot in the Worldwar franchise. :Mickey Mantle, a historical baseball player referenced in the novel Aftershocks. :Mickey Mouse, a Disney cartoon character referenced in the Worldwar franchise. The following characters have the given name Mikhail: :Mikhail Gorbachev, a historical Soviet leader appearing in Aftershocks and referenced in A World of Difference and Blood Vengeance. :Misha Kasyanov, a fictional Soviet tank gunner in The Hot War. :Mikhail Suslov, Soviet statesman referenced in the novel Striking the Balance. The following characters have the given name Miguel: :Miguel Rodriguez, a fictional Confederate soldier in Southern Victory. The following characters have the given name Michel: :Michel de Grammont, a historical pirate captain appearing in Opening Atlantis. :Michel du Guesclin, a planter in The United States of Atlantis. The following characters have the given name Micah: :Micah (Atlantis), a courier in The United States of Atlantis. :Micah Husak, fictional FEMA administrator in Supervolcano. The following characters have the surname Michaels: :Dave Michaels, historical musician appearing in "The Fillmore Shoggoth." :Lloyd Michaels, space explorer in "Last Favor". :Neil Michaels, American secret agent who is the main character of "Must and Shall". The following characters have the surname Mikahilov ''': :Anton Mikahilov, minor fictional character in Worldwar. The following characters have the surname '''Mitchel/Mitchell: :Charles Burton Mitchel, historical Confederate politician referenced obliquely in Southern Victory. :Burton Mitchel, fictional Confederate politician with an important role in Southern Victory. :Cedric Mitchell, fictional London bobby in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Richard Mitchell, fictional pamphlet writer in The United States of Atlantis. Places and things containing Michael or one of its variants in the name: :B-25 Mitchell, historical bomber airplane with roles in Days of Infamy series and "News From the Front". :Mitcheltown, a slum in The Center Cannot Hold. Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation Category:Disambiguation